


For the Angels

by Midnight675



Category: Angels - Fandom, Death - Fandom, First draft - Fandom, For the Angels, Isaac - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight675/pseuds/Midnight675
Summary: Life for the angels is pretty easy or at least it seems that way until tragedy strikes. One day 4,000 souls go missing and no one knows what is happening. When no one else is up to the challenge it is up to 4 untrained angels to find out what is happening and save the universe.





	For the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This Is the first draft of the first book I have ever written so its going to be a little bit rough. If you somehow manage to find this in the deep labyrinth of AO3 please let me know what you think about it. I am honestly so proud of it and I really hope you like it as much as I do.

The room was dark and still when Isaac arrived. The only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor next to her bed. Isaac glided through the window being careful not to catch his wings on anything. He watched as the red light on the machine began to flash frantically while a siren wailed. It called out to the doctors for help, there was not much time. The small figure in the hospital bed didn’t seem phased at all by the noise. She just continued to sleep. She seemed so peaceful.  
Alright time to go to work, step one. Isaac took a deep breath. He lifted his hands and waved them over the room. At the will of his arms everything stopped, the beeping, the siren and everything except for himself and the girl. He had stopped time. The room was calm again. Step two he thought. He flew over to the bed. Lying there was Charlotte Swan, she was six. She had been in the hospital for two years now with an awful blood disease. Isaac looked at her as she slept and he felt bad, he hated that he took them so early. He shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open.  
Isaac glided back to the center of the room. "Good morning Charlotte" he smiled. She hid behind her blanket and watched the stranger intently. "Don’t be afraid, here let me introduce myself." He bowed "My name is Isaac " When he looked back up Charlotte had started to peak over her bed sheets apparently reassured by Isaac's calm tone. Her expression suddenly changed from fear to curiosity and she sat up. "What are those?" She asked and pointed up at Isaac's wings. "those are my wings, here" he landed and spread them out wide so that she could see them clearly. They were dark just like his hair but they still gave off a little shimmer in the moonlight. Charlotte didn’t seem too impressed. She was still staring with that same puzzled expression.  
"Why do you have wings?" She scrunched up her nose as if that would somehow help her figure it out. Isaac lowered his wings. "I'm an angel, I'm your angel" That wasn’t entirely true, Isaac was not her guardian which would be what most people consider "their angel" even though even guardians watch over more than one person. Isaac had merely been assigned to....bring her home. He needed to get on with it. "There is actually a reason I'm here Charlotte, I'm here to take you to a better place. I just need you to trust me and let me take you there." Charlotte looked up at him "Will there be mean doctor men there or needles." She sounded scared.  
"I can promise you there are neither" He held out his had to her. She started to reach out to it but pulled back. "What about Mommy and Daddy?" Isaac winced. He was hoping she wouldn’t as that. How do you explain death to someone so young. "They cant come...not yet but I promise if you come with me you will see the again." For a second he was worried she would change her mind, it wouldn’t be the first time but something in his face must have looked trustworthy because she reached out and grabbed his hand. Isaac pulled her up into his arms and breathed a sigh of relief.  
Step 4 this was the worst part. "sweetie to get to this place we're going to have to go thorough a pretty bad place so I want you to do something for me ok? Keep your eyes shut, no matter what you hear just keep your eyes closed." Charlotte looked him in the face then buried her face in his chest with her eyes closed tightly. Soon as he was sure that she wouldn’t look up he snapped his fingers and suddenly the dark room sprung to life. It was filled with light and doctors. Isaac could hear as they desperately tried to bring Charlotte back and as her mother screamed. He held the child close to his chest and made his way out as fast as he could. The people in that room may not have been able to see him but he saw all of them as they tried to save the little girl who was already long gone.  
When he had flown a safe distance from the hospital e looked down to find tears welling up in Charlotte's eyes. "Why was mommy crying?' Isaac turned so that he was flying on his back with Charlotte on his stomach so that he could see her better. He thought for a second about what to say. "She's just worried about you, but your going to be just fine." It wasn’t a great response but it was the best that he had. Charlotte was still crying. He didn’t know what to tell her. You would think after over 2000 years of this job it would get easier but it never does. There are always questions you cant answer. So instead he hugged her and just flew in silence for a few minuets.  
At this point they were far from earth and surrounded by nothing but space. It wasn’t real space though, simply a little pocket of the universe that connected heaven to earth. The angels like Isaac used it to get to and from earth. He was in a class of angel called the conductors, because they trolleyed people to heaven when they died. Isaac specially was assigned to children. This pocket universe worked as a sort of track, it could take you from heaven to the soul and back but while in the tunnel only the dead could see you. The part of it that they were in now was very beautiful. It was filled with light and colors. The sky was even dotted with consolations. There was one it particular that caught his eye, eight little stars in the shape of a girl. This was the perfect story.  
He nudged Charlotte and pointed up at it. "Do you see that group of stars over there? You see how it kind of looks like a girl? That’s my fiend Gloria." Charlotte followed Isaac's finger and tilted her head to the side. "That doesn’t look like anything" she said. Isaac laughed " well it was meant to look like my friend, it was put there to represent my friend Gloria. She was a Warrior. They gave her that constellation after she saved heaven from a whole bunch of bad guys." This of course was the kid version of the story, in reality heaven had been at war with hell, no surprise there and Gloria led the last group into battle before we won. That day she was captured. She was rescued but not before they took something very important. They stole her wings. After that she was moved to the host section of heaven (the section where the souls live and the host angles take care of them) and they gave her that constellation to try to make amends for it. It shouldn’t have happened, it wasn’t fair to her.  
"Wow! She sounds so cool!"Charlotte gazed at the constellation in amazement. He was glad someone got some enjoyment out of it, he began telling her other stories. Eventually Charlotte began to drift off until finally her head hit Isaac's chest and she was out. Isaac smiled and took the silence as an opportunity to think. He thought about Gloria and wondered how she was doing as a host. When he asked she always said she was fine but he didn’t believe her. He didn’t want to pry either so he would always drop it.  
HIs thoughts were cut short as the large magnificent structure that was Heaven came into view. He could only see a portion of it from where he was since it was so vast but it was still an amazing sight. It looked much like people say, a large city built on a cloud but it was much more complex than that. It was a paradise for every type of person. There was something for everyone. Everyone has a place they can call their own but also a place o be with others. The place Isaac was heading was a place for the children. Officially it was called something like residential sector 3 but he and the other conductors liked to call it Neverland.  
Neverland was a place for children. Some of them live there forever but most of them are just there temporarily until one of their parents arrives and they are reunited. This was where Gloria worked. She was in charge of taking care of the children in Neverland. She was the one Isaac was supposed to deliver Charlotte to. He landed softly as he could on the surprisingly solid ground being careful not to wake Charlotte. Just as he was about to start looking for her he heard a cry from across the field. He turned to see Gloria running at him with a clipboard in one hand and the other waving frantically. She had her long brown hair tied up in a braid that went all the way around her head and ended in a bun at the back.  
When she got to him she smiled. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She shouted and hugged her clipboard. "So how was the pick up? Anything to report?" She pulled out a pen ready to write down his response on her paperwork.  
"No, nothing special she was pretty cooperative" He looked at Charlotte as she was sleeping while Gloria wrote something down. Then she tucked the clipboard under her arm and held out her hands for Isaac to take the child. "Be careful with her" He said. Gloria shot him a look "You act like this is my first time or something." She shifted Charlotte carefully to her side and looked back up at Isaac.  
"I hate taking them her from her family. Sometimes I wish that I could guide adults instead" Gloria rolled her eyes. "Isaac you couldn’t guide adults" she said with a certainty. Isaac was a little offended, he thought he was pretty good at what he did. "Why not" She smirked a little "Isaac your terrible with adults, you would never be able to convince them to come with you. Besides you know you love children." She teased. He sighed. She was right, he did love kids it just hurt to have to take them from their parents so early in life. Thus is the burden of a conductor. He crossed his arms across his chest still annoyed.  
"Come on Isaac, I was only joking." She He dropped his arms and let it go. "Hey is this your last pick up?"He asked. She dropped her smirk "yeah.." She moved her other arm back around the Charlotte who had somehow not woken up yet. "We should get Sebastian and go do something. Its been so long since we've done anything together" She looked down at the ground. "I don’t know Isaac..I have a lot of stuff I have to do...." She sounded unsure but Isaac didn’t give up. "Come on it'll be fun." He argued. She scrunched up her face "fine alright, I'll meet you at the Hanger after I bring her through orientation." She checked the time on her watch "I have to go." She seemed a little agitated at first but she still waved when she left so Isaac figured it couldn’t be that bad. She rushed off to the entrance to Neverland leaving Isaac alone on the edge.  
It had been a while since all three of them were together. They were all just so busy with work that they never saw each other. It didn’t help that they all worked in separate divisions, Isaac a Conductor, Gloria a Host and Sebastian a Guardian. Isaac had been able to see Sebastian a few times recently but it had been harder to get together with Gloria. She always seemed to be busy. He was glad he could convince her to come out. Orientation wouldn’t take long all she had to do was give a quick tour and assign Charlotte to her room.  
Isaac pushed off from the ground and flew off into the night. As he flew over Neverland he could see children playing in the woods and streams. The place was massive and had everything a kid could ever want from large forest to pay in to amusement parts with unbelievable rides. He passed by wonder after wonder until finally he came to a break in the land. This was the edge of Neverland there was little bridge connecting the two islands across this gap was Cielo, the angels city. It was where they all lived.  
Isaac took a sharp turn away from the city, he was looking for the Hanger. The Hanger was a large gray building built around several portals to earth that served as the Guardian headquarters. Isaac could see the little gray building in the distance. As he grew closer he smiled. It really had been too long.


End file.
